How I fell in Love with my Best Friend
by zomghenderson
Summary: It's only been half a year since the boys started filming the TV series. Logan had known Kendall before the audition process, but it's not until Kendall starts working with Logan and spending a lot of time with him that he realizes his true feelings for him. How does it unravel? Hopefully eventually with some shameless Kogan smut. :)


**Author's Note:** Hi everyone :) This is my first fanfic EVER, so please go easy on me. I pumped this out in 1 hour, and I'm not sure if I should be spending more time on it. The whole basis of the story is how Kendall falls in love with his best friend. Reviews are REALLY appreciated since I'm trying to improve. I'm not used to writing creative stuff like this because I'm always objective hardcore novel/poetry analysis for school. HERE GOES! (Rated M for when I hopefully add in shameless Kogan smut in later chapters? - omg I don't even know if I have the abillity to write sexy stuff like that but I definitely am excited to try :D )

The boys were exhausted because Scott had kept them in filming late AGAIN on a Friday night. The deadline for the final product was that Monday, but the boys were still having trouble getting the scene right.

"All right, we'll resume work in 1 hour. Good work"

Carlos and James were starving and decided to go to the lunch room to finish up the left over sandwiches from that afternoon.

"Logan and I are going to relax in the dressing room! See you guys."

"Catch you later," James said with a tired laugh.

Carlos and James knew that Logan to take frequent naps during their breaks because he liked to sleep late, but were confused why Kendall would always accompany him. To be honest, Kendall loved being around Logan. Logan wasn't like the others. He always listened, and actually cared. Logan always tried to cheer him up when he was feeling down. Logan joked around during the day, but Kendall knew that on the inside, Logan was an old soul, mature and full of compassion. He was always the voice of reason. When Kendall felt lost, being with Logan would make him forget about all his worries. He was just one of those people who you felt safe with. Kendall had only worked closely with Logan for only a few months, but throughout that time, he realized that Logan would be one of his greatest friends in life.

Logan managed a smile, but his shoulders were slumped as he quietly followed Kendall into the dressing room and flung himself messily on the couch to take a quick nap.

Kendall grinned at Logan's compliance to his every wish. He knew he could get what he wanted when Logan was tired, and found it amusing to see Logan with his walls down, without his usual lively attitude, playful comebacks or funny jokes.

Kendall slumped himself next to Logan and poked him playfully, grinning widely, "Hey Logieee. Logo. Logan."

"Kendall, I'm tired. Go away." Logan wined.

_Wow, he is so cute when he is annoyed. Wait did I really just think that? _

As Logan's eyelids came to a peaceful close, Kendall looked down the brunette's small frame. It was sturdy and strong but delicate at the same time just like the brunett'es personality. Kendall's eyes traveled down Logan's arms as he admired the pale smooth skin which looked so pure, milky, and innocent like it had never been scratched since birth. The small boy looked so peaceful, his small chest slowly rising and falling, eyelids fluttering – Kendall couldn't help but reach out and grasped Logan's smooth hand within his own rough one. It was even softer than it looked. Kendall had thought about doing this for weeks. Truth be told, Kendall had been holding back this unknown urge to hold Logan protect him, and give him all the love in the world.

Just watching the small boy sleep made Kendall's heart flutter. He looked deeply at every smooth curvature of Logan's features, and felt something else lingering deep in his heart. He held Logan's hand tighter as if Logan might disappear at any moment.

"What the hell am I doing?" Kendall quietly voiced to himself … _How did these feelings manage to crawl under my skin?_


End file.
